The Phantom of Notre Dame
by Starhunterz
Summary: Now, here is a riddle to guess if you can, 'Sing the Bells of Notre Dame - Who is the monster, and who is the man' Based on Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame. Rated T just in case. DxS
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. I don't own Danny Phantom, Disney, or Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Author's Note:** No, I am not dead! Heh...

**"Phantom of Notre Dame"**

* * *

by Starhunterz

**

* * *

**

_Prologue_

* * *

**The Bells of Notre Dame**

The vast darkness of night was spread innocently over the town of Amity Park, acting like a protector for the city's secrets. Stars were pushed aside by the moon's creamy light, and a certain eerie calm had swept the small area into silence. Yet, this serene peace was intruded upon by the shouts of men, and clangs of steel.

"Line up against the wall!" A man clad in black and green armor ordered, his face completely encompassed by a thick, black helmet. The five people backed up fearfully to the wall, all eyes locked onto the knight's glowing blade pointing straight at them. Another soldier came with five hackles, locking them onto the first four men; however, when he saw the woman with a tiny bundle in her arms, he hesitated.

"Sir? This woman has a child." He stated in obvious question, turning to a tall, graying man sitting on a white horse.

"Indeed, she has." The man stated simply, looking nonchalantly at the soldier.

"W-Well, what shall I do with it?" The soldier stuttered under his superior's unnerving gaze. At this, the older man's face became thoughtful, and he turned his blue eyes to the woman's purple glare.

"Take the child." The mother's eyes widened as the soldier took a step to her.

She ran.

"After her!"

Madison Fenton had never been so scared in her life.

* * *

Ducking under a high gate, Maddie tried to let the impending horse beats encourage her to run as fast as she possibly could, but they were getting terrifyingly closer by the second. Her mind racing, she tried to think of a safe place to – she nearly stopped with her sudden discovery, but instead turned a sharp left and jumped over a low fence. Looking down briefly at her bundle, she was comforted by her destination: Notre Dame. The towering building loomed ahead, and she picked up her pace, though she was thoroughly exhausted. Running up the steps, she nearly ran into the two huge doors, pounding on it with all her might.

"Please, let me in! Sanctuary!" Hearing those foreboding hoof beats once again, she turned and sped along the building's steps. Just as she was about to glance back, a ball of pink light filled her vision and she knew no more.

* * *

Vladimir Masters pulled hard on the reigns, his white horse throwing its head in complaint. The red haired woman lay across the Cathedral's steps, her condition unknown; but that wasn't of any concern to him. He turned his icy stare at the slowly moving bundle on the ground, a slow drizzle of snow beginning to cover it. Dismounting, Vladimir walked over and gently picked up the baby, and pulled the cover over its head.

He snarled in disgust, holding the baby far from himself. "What is this?!" He said aloud to nobody in particular. A crazed twinkle sparkled in his eyes, and he looked around frantically. _I must get rid of this creature._ Suddenly, he spotted a well not far off, and speedily made his way to it. Grabbing the blanket that encompassed the baby, he stretched out his hand over the well.

"Stop!" A leveled voice called out from behind. Vladimir turned to the voice, and saw a man in a purple cloak, a hood pulled over his head. "Put the child down." The figure said in a more calming tone.

Vladimir growled in anger. "This is no child, it is a monster! And a monster should be returned to its master," he said, dangling the bundle over the well, "in Hell."

The figure's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What you are doing is murdering an innocent child."

He gave a gruff laugh. "I have no guilt on what I shall do."

"Whatever you do to that child, I shall release on you tenfold." The figure suddenly declared, taking a few steps forward. Vladimir's confidence dropped, and he considered the words of this stranger.

Sighing in annoyance, he answered, "Fine. Take him." He stated, holding the baby out to the figure.

"No; the boy is not for me to take," he paused, selfishly taking a joy in watching the man's face scowl, "you must take care of him."

"What? Why?!" He hissed, his eyes glowing slightly.

"Because you must."

"That is not an answer!"

The stranger looked sorrowfully at the boy's mother. "Because of what you did, you must now pay it with a price, and I have given you the choice of taking care of the child." He stated sharply, turning back to the man.

Vladimir steamed inside. Why should he have to do this? It wasn't his fault! "It wasn't my fault! She ran against my orders, and I pursued."

"There is no excuse for injustice."

He glared at the cloaked man, wanting to rip him to shreds. Yet, by some happenstance of fate, the stranger's words sunk in. Taking on a rather professional tone, he stated, "Very well. Perhaps this child will someday prove to be…" he paused, pulling back the blanket a little to reveal snow white hair, "…of use to me." He turned around, mounting his horse, the cloaked figure forgotten.

The stranger smiled, "All is as it should be."

* * *

**_Please review! c:_**


	2. Gypsy Goth Girl

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. I don't own Danny Phantom, Disney, or Hunchback of Notre Dame.

**Author's Note:** ...I am SOOOO sorry for not updating Dx for those 4 of you that were actually reading this XD BUT! I have the next part planned out!...I think x.x..

Anyways, hope you like it!

Oh, wait! I need to ask you guys somethin'. Should I have the characters sing the songs and such? Like, Danny singing "Out There" with Vlad? (rofl) Please give me some advice! Dx

Thanks again! Now on with the stories!

**"Phantom of Notre Dame"**

* * *

by Starhunterz

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Gypsy Goth Girl**

"Hold it right there, gypsy!"

"I'm not a gypsy! I'm a _Goth_. Big difference there." Samantha 'Sam' Manson replied with her arms crossed. She was currently cornered in an alley, two muscular teenagers of the Guard blocking her escape.

"We don't care, kid; you're just as much of a freak as that ghost kid up in the tower!" said the blond soldier with a shrill voice; his named was Dashiel Baxter, and was very popular in the town.

The other soldier, an equally large figure to that of Dashiel, was named Kwan Cho, and had short dark hair with slanted eyes. Suddenly Kwan, reached out to grab Sam, but was stopped by a dark hand on his arm. He slowly looked up to see his superior officer; Captain Tucker Foley.

"At attention soldiers!" The dark skinned teenage ordered, standing upright in gold armor. The two other guards scrambled nervously in front of their officer until they both stood in salute, eyes wide.

"Yes Captain!" Captain Foley sneered boastfully.

"Much better. Now, don't you have more important thing to do, besides chasing poor gypsy girls?" Sam scowled, her fists clenching. _Poor? Gypsy? Why that no good… _she thought, "Such as guarding Lord Masters' chambers while he is away on business?" he continued. Both soldiers looked at each other in panic, quickly offering apologies to the captain before taking off to do their intended duty.

Captain Foley turned back to the Goth, "I'm sorry for that…miss?" he paused, realizing he was talking to a wall. He gave a frustrated sigh, walking over to his red horse. _Why do they always run?_

* * *

Sam breathed out a sigh of relief, pulling her hood up to further conceal her face. Ever since she lost her rich aristocratic position her parents had born her into, she had been labeled a "freak." So, just because she wore dark clothes and acted out of her own free will she was a freak? Sam rolled her eyes at the thought.

She had traveled all the way from her home town, Epernay, Marne; nearly 80 miles from Amity Park by horseback. Grinning to herself, she continued down an alley, feeling accomplished for evading those guards and that immature captain, _Who's always trying to hit on me,_ she thought with a disgusted face. Seriously, don't they have an age requirement anymore?

"Hey!"

Sam whipped her head around to look behind her, her hood pulled back slightly. There, down at the entrance of the alley, stood the same guard, Dashiel, that had cornered her before. Her heart nearly dropped in her stomach at the blonde's deadly scowl on his face. He yelled angrily, charging towards her down the alley. Her eyes wide with fear, she gave a yelp of surprise before she sprinted away from him and bolted around the corner. Fortunately for her, she turned right into Amity Park's most hectic street. Without giving a second though, Sam dove into the crowded street, hoping to lose the guards' huge mass over her tiny figure.

Ignoring the many insults and angry shouts as she pushed by, she continued on until she found a cart full of straw to hide behind. Panting, her wide amethyst eyes traveled back and forth from each side of the cart, hoping a burly blonde figure wouldn't appear. Sam changed a look to her left around the cart; nothing. Leaning to her right, she saw him stomping away in a fit, pausing here and there to look around. Sam held her breath, scrunching up against the cart as much as she could.

"Manson!" she froze at her name, "I know you're there!" Her heart throbbing painfully in her chest, she lifted a timid hand to brush away a stray hair out of her face. _No matter what,_ she scolded herself, _keep your mouth shut!_

"MANSON!" Sam nearly jumped at the power of his voice, her hands jumping to cover her mouth as her wide squeezed shut in fear. Suddenly she noticed a difference in the lighting above her. Her heart clenched in fear, and she slowly turned around to gaze upward to her left. It was an older man, about 40 or so years old, with a round belly, goatee, and bald head. His face scrunched up at her in disgust.

She shrank from his glare, willing herself to match his expression. "Manson, hmm? I've heard of you. They say you're a freak, and a thief!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Shh! Please, don't rat me out." she pleaded. The man gained a thoughtful expression, looking over to where Dashiel was ranting and still screaming out her name.

"She's a gypsy girl, and I'll reward anybody who finds her!" Dashiel suddenly cried out.

Sam's eyes slowly looked at the bald man again, horrified to see a grin on his face as he looked from the guard down at her.

"Hey!" _Crud! _"Over here! She's over- what?" The man stopped his shouting, looking confusedly for the girl. Soon, he spotted her again just as the bulky guard showed up.

"Where is she?" he demanded, blue eyes blazing.

"She just ran down that ally!" The man stated, greedily eyeing the guards' sack of silver hanging from his belt. The guard pushed by the man, nearly knocking him over, and pursued after Sam. "W-Wait!" the man stuttered incredulously, "What about my reward?" His only reply was the disappearing figure of the guard. The man signed dejectedly, grabbing his books and walking away.

* * *

_Left, right, left, right; faster, faster! Come on, almost there!_ Sam coached herself, her mind in a rush as she ran from the advancing guard. She panted heavily as adrenaline coursed through her veins. Ducking through another metal gate, she dodged around a corner into another alley. _Man, does this city have nothing but alleys? _she mused to herself. A tired grin appeared on her face as soon as she saw her destination, _Finally!_ An angry yell alerted her to her current problem, and she picked up her pace even more.

_A few more paces!_ she urged herself, and chanced a look behind her. "Ahhh!" she screamed, realizing how close he was. Sam ran up the white marble steps, taking two at a time. She crashed into the two massive doors, slamming open against the back turned around and threw them closed behind her. Sam ran back a few paces, turning around just in time to see the doors fly open, once again slamming against the back wall. She gave a surprised yelp, backing up frightfully. "Sanctuary!" her voice shaky. Dashiel stormed up to her, panting heavily as well. She turned to run, but her foot caught on the slick floors and she fell.

Looking up from the floor, she saw the guard looming over her, and only had to time to open her mouth in a silent scream before his huge bulk came on her.

* * *

**O: Oh noez, a cliffy!**

**And now responses to the reviews!**

**ShatterMyMuse - *runs away from your evil horde of flying monkeys* I'm sorry DX**

**Extant - Yeah, I totally agree _ the Beauty and the Beast stories were good, but we need some Quasimodo in there XD. Yes, he and Sam are gonna hook up ;D...and was it Clockwork? O.o maybe**

**Rubbishh - Lol, yeah I was thinking that before when I watched it as I wrote this. I'm like, "O.o wow, and this is actually a Disney movie?" Kind of surprising when you've watched it your whole life and only just now got the gist of it XD**

**metamochara - o: it's fine! We just had the same idea XD psychic thoughts o.o**

**... Okay I'm done jabbering like a dork...**

**PLEASE REVIEW ;D**

**l**

**l  
**

**V**


End file.
